Lapis and a Son
by MangledIsMyOceanGem
Summary: What's this? Another Lapis fanfic? Well, I really can't force you to-READ IT! (please)


**Lapis is hard at work doing the mom thing. Caring, passionate, maternal. Lapis rarely displayed any of these motherly qualities. That is until she was graced with the birth of her first born son, Ben (Short for Benitoite, who has a human father.) He looks completely like his mother. They are very happy together, but how long can that happiness last? How long until it splits and severs? How long until the light from his mothers face is distanced to the point of a dark betrayal?**

 **\- Steven Universe, destroyed by me.**

When you look into his young eyes you can see in him yourself, or rather who you used to be. In a child you see such , such enthusiasm, such determination in one of his adorable smiles. Plain ignorance thrives within him, nothing to care for. Nothing but yourself. You give him a funny look as he innocently cries out for the soothing touch of his mother.

"Adorable. Amazing. Cu-u-ute!" you think to yourself, not knowing what to do.

For no reason at all, you decide to blow a raspberry in his tiny stomach, it grabs his attention. The baby becomes giddy with laughter, you sweetly smile. This feeling should have lasted longer, it shouldn't have left you.

"Hey there. How's my baby doing?" Lapis said, already knowing the answer. No response could be heard, as to be expected from an infant. Lapis then took her child and held him tightly to her chest, the child was put fast to sleep. She cradled him and put him to bed. The baby was rocked back and forth, several times over, until Lapis was confident he would not awake.

Lapis gave out a sigh, of both relief and exhaustion, as she sat down on a stack of hay in the barn. Across from her were Peridot and Jasper, who still not used to the idea of the child. (nerd stuff) He didn't have a gem, but his genetics are still taken from both, male and female, sex cells. Though, he mainly takes the appearance of his mom. Jasper in particular didn't like the idea that Lapis would spend more time with "this thing" and less time with her, but she has said nothing.

 **Three Years Prior**

The gems are in the temple and Steven has just fused with Amethyst for fun, again. Smoky runs into the temple through Amy's door, the gems hot on her tail, and falls deeper into the temple because of an unstable piles of trash in Amethyst room; As they were goofing off the pile toppled over, and knocked them back into a puddle leading to the heart of their base. While falling, Smoky pops a bubble by mistake. The gem creature takes form, it's Jasper. They suddenly remember the gem, causing the two to split apart.

"Gems!" Garnet shouts, grabbing the gems' attention, "Stay together, do not let he escape!" After some time passed, Jasper was defeated. They were about to re-bubble her, but Steven quickly intervened.

"Wa-a-ait!" Steven yelled. I want to try to heal her. Garnet tries to explain to him how corruption works, but Steven gave no heed. The gems gave into Stevens persistence eventually when he suggested trying his ability to look into peoples minds and interact with them.

 **-'Jasper's Redemption Arc'-**

 **(I'm TOO LAZY... I'll Do a flashback sequence or something later.)**

 **Present**

Steven runs in, in a hurry. He anxiously spurts out, "Rubies...(Puff)...Outside...Wants Jasper." in an attempt to understand, Jasper calmly ask Steven to repeat himself

Able to speak once more, Steven freaks out and frantically yells towards the others," A strange ship has just landed in front of the barn and five rubies came out and started walking about. I think they're looking for Jasper!" The rest of the crystal gems enter telling them of what they already know, all but Garnet.

"Jasper why are those Ruby's here?" Amethyst said. "Go talk to them, they don't know you're a crystal gem now.

"I-I can't." Jasper said with a growl.

"Why not?" asked a curious Steven.

"Well look. They. Those guys aren't-." mumbled Jasper struggling to explain.

(Garnet unfuses.)

Everyone is glad to see their friends

 **Time Skip**

Ben awakes, only to find he is alone.

Suddenly, far out into the darkness, a strange figure appears. A silhouette dances along what appears to be an outline of a wall, it fills him with discomfort. (Chisk Meme... Discomfort Child.)

He attempts to call out for his mother, but finds that he cannot emit any noise from his body. Tears begin to well up in the little one's eyes. The figure continues to grow closer, and closer, and closer. He cannot run, walk or crawl to escape, ergo he is loss due to his own infancy.

Once again, the half-breed awakes in a cold sweat, his mother hunched over him. She's clearly in distress.

"Ben! Is he okay?" Lapis asked Garnet.

As calmly as possible, Garnet answered her question, "Indeed, he just needs some time to himself, and obviously you. He is still a child. Help him, even spoil him a bit, but by no means should you ruin him."

(Garnet Leaves)

And still, Lapis is left to herself not understanding what the quartz fusion meant.

Confused by it all, he anxiously reach towards his mother in need of her embrace. Again, he is calmed by her warm embrace.

After she tends to her son she lays him down to rest in his crib. She lies on a bale of hay beside him, drifting off to sleep.

Somewhere in beach city, another resident has been taken. This rarely occurs, and because it has nothing to do with the magic of their race, the gems don't intervene. Though at times they do take some precautions to protect the humans they care about, such as Greg and Connie.

A dark shadow has been cast upon several widows, as those taken do not return. It is often assumed that they have died.

Afraid of it all, one citizen of the mysterious town, Beach City, is driven to madness.


End file.
